


Fly me to the moon~(Sanders sides Au)

by Cry_me_a_river14



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bullied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, Good Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Good Sibling Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Fic, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders are Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parents, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Panic Attacks, Parent Friend Thomas Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas Sanders References, Young Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_river14/pseuds/Cry_me_a_river14
Summary: Logan and Patton Sanders have been married for a few years now and one day they agree to finally adopt a child. However, they weren't expecting to bring home six.Warning: There will be mentions of child abuse, child neglect, anxiety/panic attacks, drugs, alcohol, and violence.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	1. Iwantchildren

**Author's Note:**

> Logan and Patton Sanders have been married for a few years now and one day they agree to finally adopt a child. However, they weren't expecting to bring home six. 
> 
> Warning: There will be mentions of child abuse, child neglect, anxiety/panic attacks, drugs, alcohol, and violence.

Patton sucked in a small breath as his fingers wrapped around the steel doorknob of his husband's office. He pushed open the door, gaining the attention of his dark-haired lover. Logan snapped his head up at the sound of the door opening and gave a small smile at the sight of his husband. 

"Hey, Logie!" Chirped Patton as he skipped over to his husband, his eyes shining with nervousness yet his facial expression showed no sign of the emotion hidden in his crystal blue eyes. 

"Good afternoon Patton did you need something?" He questions, setting his pen onto his desk as he gave his lover his full attention. 

Patton swallowed hard at the question, fiddling with his fingers. At this, Logan raised an eyebrow, straightening his back as he recognized the action as one of Patton's nervous tics. He waited patiently for him to speak, tapping his fingers against his desk wooden desk as Patton tried to find his courage. 

"I-I um..." He mumbled before sucking in a breath. "Iwanttohavekids." He blurted out quickly. 

Logan blinked. Than again. That once more. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He lied, he knew what his husband said, he just wanted to make sure his ears were not deceiving him. 

"I-I...I want to have kids!" Patton repeated, this time much more clear. 

Logan was silent for a moment as he took in the information. They have been married for five years now, it was only natural for Patton to be bringing this up, and quite honestly, Logan is surprised he hadn't brought up the idea sooner. 

"Are you sure?" Logan questions. He wasn't opposed to the idea, as he too wanted children. He wanted to confirm that Patton is ready for children though. The two are successful, they live in a house that is bigger than needed—much to Logan's protests—and they both have great paying jobs. Logan is a neurosurgeon, a good one at that. He graduated college early and since then has studied to become a surgeon. He succeeded. Patton, on the other hand, is a Phycologist. 

Patton nods almost instantly, having wanted kids for a while now. He just didn't know if Logan wanted any and didn't really have much courage to ask him. 

"If you're sure. We are financially stable, and you would be a great father." Logan states, causing Patton to smile ear to ear, his eyes tearing up a little at Logan's blunt honesty. 

"R-Really?" He asks, rubbing at his now teary eyes. Logan hummed, using a hand to cup Patton's cheek gently. 

"Of course Patton, if anyone could be a parent it could be you. Honestly, if you wanted a child you should have told me sooner. I do not mind having children, and quite honestly would love to foster one." Logan's words had Patton sniffling and hugging his husband, practically sitting on his lap as he cried tears of happiness and relief. 

"Can we go tomorrow?!" Patton gasps out, pulling away as his eyes lit up with excitement. He was just so eager, this has been a dream of his for a while, but he wanted to wait until him and Logan had settled down before bringing it up. 

Logan thought for a moment before nodding. "I do not see why no." He agrees, chuckling as his husband squealed in delight. God, he just couldn't wait till tomorrow now! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sixteen-year-old Damian sat on his bed, leaning against the wall of the room as his bed had no head frame on it. His eyes scanned over a new page of 'How to Kill a Bluejay' every couple of minutes. He is, as of now, the oldest kid in the orphanage. No wants to adopt teens, Damian had settled on this fact a few years ago and was honestly ready to leave. Well, he had one—or shall he say five—reasons why he wanted to stay. Those five being Remy, Virgil, Roman, Remus, and Emile. He considers the five to be his brothers at best, and wouldn't trade them for anyone or anything, not even a family. 

Damian was born into a family where they bred kids just to have them around and do their bidding. He was treated like a slave. His mother and her boyfriend—his father had died shortly after he was born from an allergic reaction to peanuts, Damian has always suspected his mother was the one to give him the peanuts but it was never proven—had many other kids together and the boyfriend was mainly the one to push them around and hit them if they decided to misbehave. Damian got it the worst out of them all, often being stripped naked and whipped in the middle of the living room, only to be laughed at by his so-called mother and friends. 

By the age of ten, the police were called after an incident and he was left in the foster care system. 

He had given up on being adopted not only because of his age but because of the scars on half of his face and arm. Many had asked how he received the scars but that only earned them silence and a death glare from the teen. 

Damian wasn't the only one with the horrible past, he knows this, but he doesn't pry into his 'brothers' lives and they have never pried into his. 

He just hopes that one day they get adopted, even Remy and Virgil, even if Remy is fourteen and Virgil is twelve, who knows, just maybe? 

Emile and the twins are most likely to be adopted—well the twins have been adopted but have been returned for 'behavior issues' as their previous foster families put it—since they are the youngest. The twins are both eight and Emile is only four. 

Even with the world against him, Damian feels at ease with the five little troublemakers near him. It killed him that only in two years, he would be gone. Who will stick up for Virgil when the kids call him rude names and try to tug off his mask and hood? Who will sneak out at one am just to get Remy some coffee? Who will manage to get the energetic twins settled down for bed, and when they refuse, read them ten different bedtime stories? And who will teach Emile everything he needs to know for Kindergarten? He can tell you who won't. The orphanage.

The caretakers aren't bad people, they don't insult them, they don't hit them, anything like that. They are just way over their heads. Too many children live in the orphanage with too little staff. They just don't know how to handle the five orphans as Damian does. 

As Damian got lost in his thoughts, he sighed aloud as he realized he would have to start the whole page all over again and just decided to set the book aside and rub at his temples. 

"Dee?" Came a soft voice. Damian shot his head up at the sound of the toddler that had just woken up from his nap and smirked. 

"Hey Doc, sleep well?" Damian asks. They all have 'code' names as the twins put it. Damian is Deceit or 'Dee' because of how he lies quite often to protect them. Remy is 'Sleep' as he never sleeps and drinks a shit ton of coffee. Virgil's is 'Anxiety' as the kid was just filled to the brim with it. Roman's is 'Prince' because that's his favorite thing to dress up as. Remus's is 'Duke' because that's his favorite thing to dress up as and Emile's is 'Doc' because he acts like a doctor/therapist to them all. Not with words, but whenever they are down he always just finds a way to make them feel better. 

Emile nodded, rubbing at his eyes as he walked over to his brother's bed, climbing on it. He currently wore strawberry shortcake themed pajamas. Many of the kids picked on him for his rather feminine choice of clothing but he likes it and thinks it's cute. 

"Good dreams?" Damian questions, pulling Emile onto his lap, to which the younger curled up and nodded. 

"Dreamt of candy land!" He chirped, receiving a small chuckle from Damian. 

"Oh Emile, never change."


	2. 1...2...3....6?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan head to the orphanage to find a child to adopt...let's just say they are in for more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some things gets a bit weird like the titles and stuff change. I'm still getting used to writing on Ao3!

A freckled covered hand grasped onto a larger, paler one tightly squeezing at it. The owners of the two hands walked into the large orphanage, swallowing their nerves. Of course, they're anxious, how could they not be? Even so, excitement overwhelmed the nervous feelings they felt, especially as they looked around the room at all the children. Today is adoption day, so all the children are in one large room. 

The couple looked around the room, eyes circling the area before Patton noticed one boy sitting in the corner, hood pulled up and headphones blaring music. Patton almost immediately tugged Logan over but approached him cautiously. 

"Hello?" Patton called out softly, attempting to gain the boy's attention, hoping he could hear him even with the headphones on. Virgil had left out one earbud so he did indeed hear the man, his head shooting up as he spoke. A black mask covered his nose and mouth, leaving only his stormy grey eyes to be revealed as every other part of him was hidden. 

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Patton assures the boy softly, slowly lowering himself onto his knees, watching as the boy curled up, fiddling with his black jacket, arms wrapped around his legs. "We won't hurt you." 

"He won't talk to you." Came a new voice. Both Logan and Patton shifted their attention over to Remy, the boy sipping at a coffee-filled drink, sunglasses over his eyes. "He's mute." He adds. 

Patton frowns lightly at the information before glancing over to the child and crisscrossing his legs, sitting on the floor while Logan sat in one of the chairs, his attention more so on Remy. "What's his name?" Logan questions the boy. 

Remy hums, walking past the two adults and sitting next to Virgil, though he made sure he didn't touch him as he learned from experience that he needed to wait for Virgil to come to him. The one thing that will cause Virgil to freak out is being touched without warning or unwillingly. 

That being said, the anxious boy almost immediately huddled up against Remy's side, teeth digging into his bottom lip under his mask. "Sorry, girlies we don't give out names to strangers." Remy states bluntly, slurping at his drink, and leaning against the wall. 

"I see, that's reasonable." Logan says with a small nod. "I do not wish to pressure you two for your names then." He states, he couldn't see behind Remy's sunglasses, but underneath them, he blinked, having not expected the two to pressure them for their names or call over one of the caregivers to tell them—that happens quite often.

"Well, I'm Patton!" Chirped the blonde male, a bright smile on his face. Virgil peeked up at the cheerful man curiously, wondering how one person could be so...happy. 

"And I'm Logan, Patton's husband." Logan spoke in a soft tone yet it held no emotion to it. 

"My nickname is Sleep." Remy informs them, wrapping an experimental arm around Virgil, glad when he didn't pull away. If anything, he melted into the touch, clearly nervous about being around new people. 

"Duke! Gimme back my sword! You already have one!" Came a whiney voice. The two adults turned to see a young boy wearing a red t-shirt with a large, golden crown sparkling in the middle of it along with a handcrafted paper crown, ready to fall off his head chasing a boy that looks similar in appearance to him. The one running away with two plastic swords wore almost the exact same thing as the whining boy, except his shirt is green, and the crowns are black. Not to mention, a single silver streak ran through his hair. 

"You gotta catch me first!" He exclaimed with an obnoxious laugh, his small feet thumping against the ground. The caregivers scolded them from across the room but it didn't cease their antics. Instead, they continued with their chasing until Logan stood from his chair and walked over to the 'Duke'. He stopped in front of him, causing him to come to an abrupt stop and tilt his head up to him. Roman wasn't too far behind and stopped next to his twin. 

"I know I am not your guardian but you two will end up hurting someone at this rate. You both need to calm down and act civilized." He scolds the two, causing Patton to giggle lightly. 

"And you wonder why everyone calls you the mom Lo." Patton teased, earning a small snort from Remy and a laugh from the twins. Even though no one could see, a small smile appeared under Virgil's mask as well. 

Logan flushed at the teasing and scowled over at his husband. "I am no mother." 

"Awe baby, don't sike yourself out. I think you make an excellent mom." Cooed Patton, giggling at Logan's glare. 

The twins sat down next to Remy, the group seems to only grow and Patton couldn't help but be drawn to them all. They all have such different personalities, and not to mention they're all adorable. 

"You seem to all stick together." Patton points out softly. Remy nodded, sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah! We're all brothers-"

"At heart." Remy interrupts, wanting the two to know that all of them aren't officially siblings by blood. 

The adults nod, analyzing the two. Logan could already tell what Patton was thinking and he wasn't sure if should allow it. He wants children just as much as Patton—even if he doesn't it show it—but he wasn't sure if they could handle four. 

"Sleep!" Came a new squeaky voice, and the adults found themselves glancing over to new people for the second time that day. 

There stood a four-year-old with light brown hair and big, round, innocent sky blue eyes that sparkled with happiness and childlike wonder. He hugged a golden brown teddy bear to his chest, a pink ribbon tied around its neck into a bow. The toddler skips over to Remy, letting go of Damian's hand as he rushes over to his second-oldest 'brother'. 

Damian glances at the adults, a frown on his face. His hair is styled to cover most of the left side—where the scars are—of his face, this way it wasn't as noticeable. He strides past them, tugging a chair over before flipping it backwards and sitting on it. 

"What is this? A party?" He questions, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he rolled his eye, receiving a pointed look from Remy. 

"Hey, Kiddo! Nice of you to join us!" Patton exclaimed cheerfully, choosing to ignore the sarcastic question. Logan, on the other hand, pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms, his back straight as he made an effort to create an adequate first impression. 

"Yes, salutations." Logan added with a small nod. 

"What do you want?" Deceit snapped. "If you aren't going to adopt any of us then leave." He hissed angrily. He never plays nice, and he wasn't just going to sit there while they try to get all 'buddy-buddy' with them just so they can leave and never come back. Those five are his family, he wasn't going to just let these two sit there and chat it up with them, get to know them, they start to like them, then they never see them again. Never again. 

"Would you like us to adopt you?" Patton shoots back softly, ignoring the way Logan's head snapped over to him so quickly that everyone in the group could hear a harsh crack—which had a few of them cringing at the noise.

"Which one?" Roman asks curiously, his hand taking hold of his twin. He didn't want to be separated from his twin again, he hates being away from him and Remus hates being away from him. 

"All of you."


End file.
